10 moments of randomness
by akaJB
Summary: Here's my answer to the 10 song challenge. This is my first Castle fic, but all comments and or criticisms are welcome. Edited


Well, here's my first _Castle_ fanfic. I'm not sure how happy I'm with it, as I have a hard time with being brief so writing little snippets was really difficult. But it was a nice break from thesis writing to focus on something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters. Just borrowing them for some amusement.

So, here's my answer to the 10 song challenge.

_1 Running Up That Hill, Placebo_

"I told you to stay in the car," Beckett cried out as she bent over Castle's prone frame. Her hands were desperately trying to stop the blood that was pushing it's way out; oozing between her fingers.

"Damn you Castle," Beckett lowered her head, trying to swipe away the tears on her sleeve without moving her hands where they worked to save his life. "Why can't you ever listen?"

"Ugh…" Castle let out a soft moan, his head moving to the side, eyes opening to slits. "What…?"

"Don't talk Castle, don't talk… help is on the way." Beckett met his gaze for brief second before her head snapped away, meeting Esposito's gaze instead. "Where's the damn help?!"

_2 How Far We've Come, Matchbox Twenty_

Castle sat with his legs crossed, feet resting on Beckett's desk. His gaze followed her as she moved out of the bullpen and into to the small breakroom off to the side. He could just barely make out her form as she moved in and out of view, filling up her coffee from the espresso machine she had once claimed she'd never use. Interesting how things change.

Beckett took a deep sip of her coffee as she returned to her desk. She noticed with a small smile that even people like Castle can learn. She took a seat, pulling the current casefile over. She didn't even need to bother to push his feet off the small corner they occupied as he'd finally realized he could sit with his feet up, as long as he didn't occupy her chair, or the main part of her desk.

_3 Your Love is a Lie, Simple Plan_

"I love you," Castle whispered the words softly, letting them caress their way across Kate's cheek where a stray tear slowly drifted down.

"No Castle," Kate shook her head, "you don't. I don't think you even know what love is." She wiped angrily at the tear. "You love the idea of this, but you don't love me." She stood up, moving away from Castle. "You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, your love is just a lie."

_4 Keep on Trying, Poco_

"Dad, Dad, Dad," Alexis came running into the apartment and straight into her dad's arms. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong?" Castle held his daughter tightly, his writers mind coming up with a zillion answers, each one more crazy than the last.

"He dumped me dad," Alexis burst into a new wave of tears, burying her face against his chest. "Owen dumped me."

"Oh pumpkin," Castle gave a mental sight of relief that the stories he'd come up with weren't true. "It's okay. It'll be okay." He moved her away from him, holding her at arms length, making sure he was staring her in the eyes. He gave her his classic charm smile, "You just got to keep on tryin', there's lots of fish in the sea."

_5 Rule the World with Love, Barenaked Ladies_

"Just because it happens, doesn't mean it's right," Castle argued, standing across the desk from Detective Beckett.

"Oh please, do you know what the divorce statistics are in this country?" She rested both hands on her desk, leaning forward on her arms. "I'm sure you must be intimately familiar, having been through two of them yourself."

"Doesn't mean I'm giving up on it."

"So you're going to go through with it again?" Kate scoffed.

"Well, not anytime soon," Castle conceded. "I'm not dating anyone right now. But I refuse to believe that love is such a bad thing. Someday you're going to find someone and your opinion is going to change - trust me."

"Castle, I'm never going to trust you."

_6 So What, Pink_

Trying to make her way through the large stack of paperwork in front her, Kate found her head starting to move to the music only she could hear through her iPod.

"But so what, I'm still a rockstar, and I don't need you," she found herself singing along in her head. Her hand started tapping her pen against the desk in time to the music.

"But so what, I'm still a rockstar," as the chorus came on again, she sang along louder, letting the music carry her.

As the song faded out, she could hear clapping. Looking up from her desk, she was embarrassed to see Castle standing on the other side of the desk, clapping away.

Pulling out one of the ear buds, she blushed as Castle stated "I didn't know you were quite the singer."

_7 Operator (A Girl Like Me), Shiloh_

"Alexis," Castle shouted his daughters name throughout the apartment as he moved about looking for her. The last case they'd had had been hitting him hard. A young teen had died after trying to change to fit in with the "popular" kids. "Alexis."

"Yeah dad?" Alexis waltzed into his view. "What's up?"

Castle pulled his daughter in for a hug. "You know you're perfect, right? You never need to be anyone else, **ever**."

"Yeah dad, I know," Alexis rolled her eyes at her father, "Why'd I ever want to be anyone else but me?"

_8 Love Story, Taylor Swift_

Alexis stood by her locker, the door open as she rummaged within. Well, she was trying to look like she was rummaging within, but really she was using the small mirror on the door to spy on Owen. His locker was just down the hall from hers on the other side, and if she angled the door just right…

_Ring_! The warning bell went and she let the locker door close with a bang, gathering her books within her arms before turning to go to class.

"Hi," there in front of her stood Owen.

A light pink blush immediately rose to her cheeks as she stammered out a reply. "Oh, ah, hey."

"What did you think of the _My Shadow_?" Owen asked, bringing up the topic of the most recent poem they'd read in poetry class.

Relaxing, as this was a topic she was comfortable with, she started in on her reply. And without realizing it, the two started down the hall to class, together.

_9 I don't want to be, Gavin DeGraw_

Sighing, Castle accepted the book handed to him, opening it to the title page, black sharpie posed in his hand. "Who do you want me to sign it to?"

Normally he loved meeting his fans. For every crazy person, there were multiple hot single women in the crowd as well. And there was no denying that he was a very social person. But today's signing had been going on for close to two hours now and he was getting restless. He couldn't show it. He was suppose to be happy to be there; grinning and chatting away with the fans.

Today, he just really didn't want to be Castle, _author_.

_10 Stand, REM_

"Did you ever notice that your desk faces north?" the random sentence came out of nowhere and Kate looked up from her paperwork to glance at Castle. He was looking around the bullpen with interest.

"No."

"Everyone else's desk face either east or west. I don't … why is that?" Castle continued, gesturing to the rest of the room.

"Castle, does it really matter?" Beckett ground out, this time not looking up.

"I just never noticed before."


End file.
